Skylar Rocaine's Guide to Fantabulousness
by SkylarRocaineDaughterofHermes
Summary: Tips straight from the daughter of Hermes herself on how to be fantabulous. This includes pranking, being stealthy, blaming others, etc. Each chapter has a tip and a oneshot where it is used.


**AN: This is my guide to fantabulousness! :) Idea given to me by my awesome friend McKenna!**

**This story is dedicated to the amazing daughters of Poseidon, McKenna Suave and Seph Current. As you will see, even though they are awesome at mostly everything, the still gotta master the art of fantabulousness. That includes being stealthy, pranking, ditching, etc.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO… McKenna owns McKenna and Zach… Seph owns Seph and James…**

**fantabulousness**

Blackmailing is key to getting what you want…

**fantabulousness**

It all started on a Tuesday. Or maybe it was a Thursday… Sunday? Whatever, I was at camp.

I was walking around with Will. We were doing absolutely nothing, you know, the usual.

"I'll see you later. I have to teach archery." Will said, giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

I smiled up at him. "Ok, bye."

I started walking to the Hermes cabin. I didn't feel like doing any work today.

I noticed someone lurking around silently inside… in a ninja outfit… What the Hades?

I silently crept inside. One whiff of the sea breeze and apple perfume, and I instantly knew it was McKenna.

"Can I help you?" I asked, scaring the daylights out of her.

She jumped up in shock. "Oh… hey, Sky… I was just looking for you." She said, nervously laughing at the end.

I raised an eyebrow. She should know by now that she couldn't lie to a Hermes kid. "Uh huh. And that explains the ninja outfit how?"

She smiled. "I'm just that awesome."

I smiled. "Oh ok. So what did you need?"

She opened her mouth, then closed it. "Uh… I forgot. I gotta go!" she quickly ran out of the cabin while I silently laughed.

I shook my head and climbed up to my bunk.

I laid back and put my head on my pillow. I got my iPod from underneath it.

Just as I was about to put the headphones on, I heard muffled yells coming from somewhere in the cabin.

Huh, I guess McKenna tried to prank the cabin of pranking…

I shook my head and laughed. Nope, this was war.

With some help from Jason, who was already upset that Percy had beat him at sword fighting, the Poseidon cabin started slowly floating up in the air.

I saw McKenna open the door. She screamed and ran back inside.

There was a crash and I heard Percy yell, "OW! You really to get your nails trimmed or something!"

He appeared at the door and looked around with wide eyes. There was another crash inside, and I guessed McKenna had found something else to hold onto.

She had a definite fear of heights.

I smirked. She should pray to Zeus, even though he hated her dad.

"Alright!" McKenna's shaky voice said. "T-the Stolls are in the basement!"

With a snap of my fingers, the cabin stopped from floating any higher. Ok, now that you told me that, the cabin's gonna stop floating any higher. But that doesn't mean you're coming down any time soon."

I heard complaints from the children of Poseidon, but I ignored them. (**AN: There's Seph, McKenna, and Percy. They're the only ones :D**)

I ran over to the basement of the Hermes cabin. Now, just saying, it's not like any normal basement. It's enchanted so it looks that way to the other demigods, but the Hermes children know what it's really like. Let's just say… awesome. Flat screens, vending machines, video games, bean bags, food, any movie imaginable, magazines, and more.

There was a blanket thrown over something in the middle of the room. I walked over and took it off.

The scene that I saw made me laugh out loud. The Stolls were tied up and had duct tape over their mouths.

I ripped off the duct tape like they were wax strips. They yelped in pain and frowned at me. I smirked and started walking away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Connor asked.

I turned to look at them. "Places. You two can sit here."

I ran out before they could scream at me anymore.

When I got back to see what had happened, I started cracking up.

McKenna was hanging onto one of the posts on the front porch. "S-Seph! I'm still in t-the air!"

I could practically imagine Seph rolling her eyes inside.

Percy wasn't that scared of heights anymore. Of course he knew not to go flying on airplanes just for fun, but he knew Zeus owed him for saving Olympus. Not once, but twice!

Seph wasn't either. But she wouldn't really tell anyone why. Cough, James, cough.

McKenna's hand slipped and she screamed as she fell.

I had to laugh at how perfect the timing was. She fell straight on top of Zach, who was coming out of his cabin. They both tumbled onto the ground and I started cracking up.

"Come on! We're in a public place, LOVEBIRDS!" I yelled over to them, as everyone stared at them and they both turned as red as a cherry.

Dark clouds suddenly started to form overhead, and waves were crashing along the beach.

She got up, her eyes dark and stormy.

Oh crap.

I'm not really the type of person who thinks before they act. But then again, what Hermes child is?

I spun around and started running away, looking for someplace to hide. Apollo cabin? No, too obvious. Hermes cabin? No, the Stolls would just rat me out for revenge.

Ah ha! Zeus cabin! I quickly ran into the Zeus cabin and slammed the door shut. I had seen Jason a while ago with Piper, so I didn't have to worry about him. All I had to worry about was-

"What are you doing here?" James asked.

I turned to look at him. His hair was messy, and he had an annoyed look on his face. I was guessing he had just woken up from a nap.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled. The Greeks had turned him from a Roman who fights into a not-so-Roman who sleeps and does nothing.

"Uh…" I said. "I'm hiding from hurricane McKenna…"

He groaned. "What did you do now?"

"Um, she may or may not have fell from her cabin that was 20 feet in the air and landed on Zach…" I replied, smirking.

He gave me a _Wow, seriously?_ look.

"So… you mind hiding me in here?" I asked.

He pretended to think for a moment. "Uh… how bout no? Sky, go hide somewhere else." He said, shuffling me out the door, smiling none the less.

I squirmed out of his grasp. "Ok sorry. Seems like you didn't get what I was really saying. What I meant was you're going to hide me in here unless you'd want the entire camp finding out about your not-so-secret crush on a certain Poseidon girl… and I'm not talking about McKenna." I smiled knowingly.

He looked at me for a moment. His eyes were confused, but I saw a flicker of understanding pass through them before he hid it again.

I smirked my devious smile before he said, "No one would ever believe you."

"Ah, you may be right," I said thinking fast, "But it will be at the back of your heads whenever you talk to or about her… and you know it, so you sure it's worth it?"

James narrowed his eyes, before sighing. "Stay quiet. I swear Skylar, one peep, ONE and I'll kick you out my damn self!"

I smiled happily before nodding. He went back in his room, and I crashed down on the couch. I was watching a movie on their giant flat screen. I wasn't sure what the name was, but it was funny.

After about 20 minutes, James came out and sat next to me. We watched the movie for another 15 minutes until we got bored.

"Sooo…" I said, trying to start a conversation.

He looked at me. "Yes?"

"I'm bored!" I whined, like the five year old I am inside.

He rolled his eyes. "And what do you expect me to do about that, Sky?"

"I don't know, wanna talk about Seph?" I asked, trying (and failing) to hold back a smile.

He glared at me. "Fine. Would you like anything to eat?"

I smiled happily. "Nah, I just wanted to make sure that still got under your skin. I could always use it sometimes."

He groaned. "Whatever. Are you going to be leaving any time soon?"

"Now that you mention it, I want popcorn." I smirked.

We both got up and went to the kitchen. He put the packet in the microwave and we waited awkwardly for it to be finished.

Suddenly, we heard the TV turn on in the front room. I looked at him in confusion and he looked back at me with the same expression. I quickly got the hot popcorn out and started walking to the front room.

I saw Seph and Will sitting on the couch. I squeaked. They turned to look at us.

"Wow, you were right. She was here." Seph said to Will.

"Uhhh… yea…" I said.

"So how long have you been here? I mean you couldn't have been here the entire time. You were too busy making cabins fly." She looked pointedly at me.

"That wasn't my idea. I was in here when Travis and Connor came and got me. They said they needed my help for something."

"Oh really?" Seph said. "Any proof? Witnesses?"

We turned to look at James.

I glared at him, sending him one silent message. _Trust me, you wouldn't want her to find out, especially right now, from me._

He gulped and nodded. "Y-yea, she was with me before, but the Stolls came and dragged her away."

Seph wasn't finished. "But I distinctly remember McKenna yelling something about the Stolls being in the basement…"

I thought for a moment. "Yes, but she didn't actually get the Stolls. She got the fake animatrons that they use when they want to go and prank someone."

She nodded apologetically. "Ok, that makes sense. Sorry for accusing you."

I smiled at her. "It's cool."

Will gave me a curious look. He'd seen me talking to Jason before all that had happened. I shrugged and gave him a pointed look.

He rolled his eyes at me, but smiled none the less.

Will and I walked outside of the cabin, carefully avoiding a fuming McKenna, who was going around on a rampage looking for me.

Seph and James stayed in the cabin. Well this would be interesting.

I frowned. Wait, this would mean I would have to find new blackmail. Ugh, that meant I actually had to work…

Oh joy. Whatever. I could always tell Seph how long he had liked her. Knowing James, he would probably under exaggerate a few centuries.

**AN: Yay! That ended up being way longer than I thought it would be :) So big thank you to Seph and McKenna for helping me with this! Please review! Shoutouts next chapter to anyone who can tell me exactly where the main tip at the beginning was used :D Love ya!**

**~Nessa**


End file.
